Corruption of a Little Sister- Side story to The Second Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Requested by Ro781727. A three shot that will be another funny shot. Aranduriel has done something that her brothers hadn't succeed in.
1. Chapter 1

Corruption of a Little Sister

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Requested by Ro781727. A three shot that will be another funny shot. Aranduriel has done something that her brothers hadn't succeed in.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, but I do own Aranduriel.

Authoress Note: Ro781727's request for a three shot. This will help give me a break from some of my other fanfictions that I have been working on for a while. I hope that this will be a good story and hope that you all enjoy this. Without further ado Part 1 of Corruption of a Little Sister.

Part 1

Corruption of a Little Sister

Bree 2942

A figure dressed in a blue cloak walked through the streets that weren't very busy. But the person figured it was because of how late it was when they got there. They walked into The Prancing Pony. They looked around and saw that there weren't that many people there in The Prancing Pony. Their grey-blue eyes began to wander looking for someone that they knew that was most likely there. Their eyes landed on a woman that sat alone in the corner. The person began to walk towards the woman that sat alone. "Aranduriel." The person said softly revealing that the person was a woman.

Aranduriel looked up and saw those familiar grey-blue eyes that matched her own. Her sister had travelled all the way over here. "Arwen what are you doing here?" She questioned her younger sister. She was shocked to see her sister there in Bree.

Arwen removed her hood and looked at her sister. "I heard that you travelled all the way here." She said softly before sitting down across from her elder sister.

Aranduriel nodded her head. "Aye." She said sounding more dwarvish then what Arwen had heard before.

Arwen caught the waitress by the arm. "I'll have an ale too please." She told the waitress.

The waitress nodded her head and went to get Arwen the drink that she wanted. The waitress came back with her drink.

Arwen looked around and no one was really that close by that would hear what was going on between the two elf maidens. "I missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you too Arwen." Aranduriel said softly.

"So I heard from Elladan and Elrohir that you had fallen in love." She said with a cheeky smile.

Aranduriel looked at her sister like she had grown a second head. She should have known that her brothers would have said something to Arwen about her love life. Aranduriel looked down at the table at the pint of ale that sat in front of her.

Arwen looked at her sister. "Where is he?"

"Far away." She told her sister.

Arwen nodded her head knowing that Aranduriel wasn't going to go into much more detail in her romance.

"How was your time with grandfather and grandmother?" Aranduriel asked looking at her little sister with a soft smile.

"I enjoyed it as much as I always do." She told her older sister. "I do have to admit that I missed home a lot. I missed you and our brothers and ada." She did miss them a lot and she knew that she missed a lot in her time away.

"I missed you too and I am sorry that you had to find out that I had wandered off." She told her little sister. She couldn't help, but wonder what her sister had felt when she had found out that her older sister had wandered off to go on a folly adventure and restore a mountain to its former beauty.

Arwen nodded her head in understanding. Arwen then suddenly picked up her ale and chugged it down.

Aranduriel's eyes widened as she watched her sister chug down a pint of ale. What had gotten into her little sister?

Arwen then let out a loud belch.

Aranduriel gasped.

Arwen smiled looking at her sister.

"What in Durin's beard…"

Arwen couldn't help, but laugh at her older sister. Seeing the look on Aranduriel's face was priceless. She knew that Aranduriel would think the worst.

"Not you too…" She whispered softly.

Arwen laughed again. "It was not Elladan and Elrohir that has corrupted me dear sister." She smiled a cheeky smile at her older sister. "It was you that corrupted me."

Aranduriel thought that she was going to die. "I didn't want you to become like us."

"Like brothers like sisters." Arwen stated proudly.

Aranduriel laughed lightly at the thought. She always did think that her sister was the one that needed to loosen up and she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of part one. I am sorry that it isn't longer, but I did try. My brain was being a little bit kind to me as I wrote this. I hope to have the next two parts up soon. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Part 2 of Corruption of a Little Sister. I have forgotten a few things in the first part and I do apologize for that. I just added it into this part of the story. I know that it took me a bit to get this part up and I am sorry that is for sure. I just been busy with running around all over the place trying to get life in order. But without further ado Part 2 of Corruption of a Little Sister.

Part 2

Corruption of a Little Sister

Aranduriel looked at her sister as she pulled her covers back on her bed. "Our grandmother would be appalled of your behavior." Aranduriel said, as she sat down on her bed.

Arwen shrugged her shoulders. "Grandmother wouldn't tell on us."

Aranduriel knew that was true. They did have an awesome grandmother. After all she didn't scold Aranduriel for how she acted when she was with the dwarves. "We do have a wonderful grandmother."

Arwen nodded her head in agreement. She had to agree with her older sister that was for sure.

The two girls curled up underneath their blankets.

Aranduriel blew out the candle for their room. "Good night Arwen."

"Good night Aranduriel."

The two girls drifted off to sleep for the night.

_Arwen looked around and saw her older sister sitting underneath a tree reading a book. She rushed towards her sister. "Aranduriel…"_

_Aranduriel looked up at her sister. "Arwen what on earth are you doing here?"_

_Arwen looked at her sister. "I… I don't know." She told her sister. It was true with what she said. She had no idea of why she was there._

_"Because I was the one that brought you both here." They heard a soft yet wise voice._

_Both elleths turned around and saw their golden haired grandmother standing there all in white looking at the two of them with a smile on her face. "Grandmother…"_

_"Now what am I going to do with you two boys?" She asked with a serious look upon her face hiding the truth behind the seriousness look._

_Both girls looked very nervously at their grandmother. They hadn't expected their grandmother to say something to that effect._

_"Grandmother it wasn't my fault that Arwen was corrupted by me…" Aranduriel said softly._

_Galadriel held up her hand. She didn't care what Aranduriel had to say to her. She knew what her granddaughter was trying to do. She was trying to explain herself. And Aranduriel and Arwen didn't have to explain themselves to her not like her grandsons. "You do not need to explain yourself to me." She said with a smile._

_Both girls looked at their grandmother in relief. They were glad that they didn't have to explain themselves to her._

_"But you two are definitely men."_

_The three of them laughed almost till they were into tears._

_Galadriel wiped her tears away that had fallen from her eyes because of her laughing so much. She composed herself and smiled at the both of her granddaughters. "I am happy to know that you think that I am a good grandmother for not passing judgement upon you two and keeping your secrets. She held her arms open welcoming her two granddaughters for a hug._

_Both girls moved over like little elleths that they hadn't been for such a long time launching themselves in a hug for their grandmother._

_Galadriel kissed the tops of their head affectionately. "I love the both of you."_

_"We love you too grandmother." Both girls chorused together._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of part 2 of Corruption of a Little Sister. I do apologize for the parts being short, but I don't know why I can't add more into these parts. This one was fluffy and light for fun. I hope to have the final part up soon. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to part 3 of Corruption of a Little Sister. I am debating on making this a four or five shot due to the person that requested this story. I just need time to think about it, but for right now it will be a completed story until I decide to do the other two parts to this story. Without further ado Part 3 of Corruption of a Little Sister.

Part 3

Corruption of A Little Sister

Arwen and Aranduriel had decided to stay another night in Bree. They had decided that they weren't quite ready to travel again. Plus they weren't quite ready to deal with what Rivendell had waiting for them.

Arwen looked at her older sister. "Will you be going back?"

Aranduriel looked at her sister. "Where?"

"Back to Erebor?"

Aranduriel shook her head. "No, only if they want me back I will return." She said as she crawled under the covers. She pulled them up over her body. "Besides, I need to return home for a little bit."

Arwen nodded her head. She got underneath her covers and began to get comfortable.

Aranduriel blew the candle out that was lit and laid her head down on the soft pillow.

The two of them fell into blissful sleep.

_The two girls looked around in confusion._

_"What on earth…" Aranduriel said trying to figure out why the two of them were together in the same dream again._

_It felt like someone was trying to contact them._

_"Maybe it is grandmother." Arwen pointed out._

_"It isn't me." Galadriel said to her granddaughters._

_Both girls looked at one another in confusion. Who was trying to get a hold of them._

_A woman dressed in a white and gold gown. Her silver hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her blue eyes went to the two younger elleths. "My two girls." She said with a smile._

_Both girls eyes widened. Their mother had been trying to get in touch with them. Both girls went to their mother and hugged her. They missed their mother so much._

_"Now you two men…" She said laughing lightly._

_Both girls faces flushed. How did their mother know that they had acted like men?_

_"You two are so much like your brothers. A true lady would not act like that." She said laughing lightly. Her tone was a joking one at that._

_Both girls looked at one another. They began to laugh._

_"I should have known that you two would be corrupted by either your brothers or each other." She said shaking her head._

_Galadriel looked at her daughter and granddaughters with a smile. She was happy to know that her family was together at that moment even though it was for a short amount of time._

_Both girls flushed at what their mother said. It was true one was corrupted by the boys and then in turn corrupted the youngest._

_"Now you two men need to start acting like ladies." Their mother said laughing lightly again._

_Both girls laughed lightly._

_Lady Galadriel joined in the laughing._

_"My two beautiful girls so grown up." Their mother said. "How I missed the two of you. Don't you forget it that I will always be watching over you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that this isn't the best written. I really tried my best, but it took me forever to get my mind wrapped around the idea of having a funny story. I am not the best at humor, but I am good at writing fluff and hitting people in their feels when I get the chance to. I will be updating one of my Lord of the Rings or Hobbit stories next after this. I hope that you enjoyed this little series. I haven't decided if I was going to add two more chapters to this or not, but for now it is finished. I will add more when my mind makes up its mind. Until next time.


End file.
